Laura y el misterio del estudiante universitario
by Crislu
Summary: Laura se enfrenta a uno de sus habituales casos, y a muchas situaciones que se irán complicado en su vida. ¿Será capaz de resolverlas y salir airosa de ellas?


**Disclaimer: Los misterios de Laura pertenecen a Carlos Vila y Javier Holgado**

**Preparativos**

Laura apagó el despertador con los ojos cerrados y suspirando fuertemente. Moviéndose como una momia se puso las zapatillas (en los pies equivocados) y caminó hacía la ducha.

El agua sobre su cabeza le hizo despejarse y comenzó a canturrear alegremente una canción bastante antigua, era un día especial, un día para celebrar. Toda la comisaría iba a ser premiada por el cuerpo nacional de policía por ser la que más casos había resuelto con eficacia. Y ella junto con Martín, Cuevas, Lidia y por supuesto Jacobo eran los responsables y las caras visibles del éxito. Jacobo no había hablado de otra cosa en las últimas tres semanas.

— ¿Lo qué no entiendo es por qué tienen que celebrar estos actos tan temprano? Para un día que puedo dormir hasta tarde—se quejó hablando con su cara reflejada en la mampara de la ducha.

—Nena ¿Con quién hablas?—gritó Maribel que acababa de entra por la puerta de casa de su hija.

—Con nadie mamá— grito a su vez Laura.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Hablar sola no es muy normal. Tanto resolver casos y estar rodeada de cadáveres no te estará dejando un poco desequilibrada mentalmente ¿no?

—Mamáaa—rezongó la inspectora a la vez que abría la puerta del cuarto del baño y se dirigía en toalla a su habitación. Maribel se apresuró a seguirla.

— ¿Y bien como piensas ir vestida a la gala? Espero que no hayas pensado en llevar uno de tus modelitos.

Laura puso los ojos en blanco y tardó su tiempo en contestar, maldiciendo el haberle dado las llaves de su piso a su madre.

—En primer lugar mamá no es una gala, es un acto oficial. Y en segundo lugar al ser un acto oficial tengo que ir vestida con el traje de gala de la policía nacional.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque no te sienta muy bien.

Laura sonrío irónicamente y comenzó a vestirse, dudando entre ponerse pantalón o falda. Arrepintiéndose instantáneamente por haberlo hecho Laura pidió consejo a su madre.

— ¿Me pongo la falda o el pantalón?

—La falda, por supuesto. Mucho más femenino—sentenció Maribel.

La inspectora Lebrel aceptó el consejo de su madre y se puso la falda. Luego dio una vuelta en redondo para que su madre pudiera observarla con detenimiento.

— ¡Pero qué horror!—exclamó Maribel—esa falda te hace un culo desproporcionadamente grande, mejor ponte el pantalón.

Laura resignada y con pocas ganas de discutir le hizo caso. Pero otra vez Maribel puso el grito en el cielo quejándose de que el pantalón era muy ajustado y hacía que las piernas de Laura parecieran dos morcillas gordas.

La pobre policía se puso la falda y salió de la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que despertó a los gemelos que dormían plácidamente en la habitación contigua.

—Lo que me faltaba— murmuró.

Cinco minutos después toda la familia desayunaba magdalenas, cola-cao y café en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿No quedan más magdalenas? —preguntó Javi

—Solo ésta— contestó Maribel tendiéndole la magdalena a su nieto.

—¡Eeee! ¡Yo también quiero!—protestó Carlos al tiempo que se lanzaba para interceptar la magdalena.

Los dos gemelos se pusieron a forcejear para quedarse con el dulce, con tan mala suerte que la taza de leche de Javi acabo sobre la falda de Laura.

—Pero seréis hijos del…—se contuvo la detective en el último momento, levantándose de un salto y caminando hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio mirando atónitos la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer su madre, momento en que Maribel aprovechó para comerse la magdalena que se había quedado olvidada encima de la mesa.

**0—0**

Jacobo llamó a la puerta varias veces, y fue su suegra quien le abrió.

—Hola Jacobo. Laura ya casi está. Pasa, pasa.

— ¡Papá!— corrieron a saludarle los gemelos abalanzándose sobre él. Jacobo resistió la embestida como pudo, Javier y Carlos estaban cada vez más altos.

—Ya estoy—informó Laura saliendo de la habitación con el traje oficial de la policía y por supuesto vestida con los pantalones.

Jacobo sonrió embobado mirando a su mujer, el traje de gala de la policía le sentaba muy bien, Laura le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que descolgaba su gabardina del perchero y decía:

—Vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde.

—De ninguna manera—interrumpió Maribel quitándole la gabardina a su hija de las manos— Hoy no te la pones, que la pobre está ya para retirar. Y péinate que parece que hayas visto al lobo.

Laura puso los ojos en blanco, le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a Jacobo y entró en el baño para tener una lucha furiosa contra su pelo, en la que naturalmente gano el cuero capilar.

Diez minutos después ambos padres se despedían de sus hijos y Jacobo cometía el infortunio de comentar camino al coche que a Laura le sentaba genial el traje de gala, pero que sin lugar a dudas estaba más guapa con la falda.


End file.
